walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Beatrice (TV Series)
Beatrice is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of Oceanside. Pre-Apocalypse Virginia Not much is known about Beatrice's life before the apocalypse except that she may have lived in or around Washington, D.C. She was also married at some point. Post-Apocalypse Following the outbreak, Beatrice and her husband found and joined a large group of survivors led by a women named Natania. Unfortunately however, Beatrice and her fellow survivors would eventually be discovered by a group of hostile extortionists and bandits known as the Saviors and thus Beatrice and her people were forced to provide supplies for the Saviors under threat of death. Eventually, Beatrice and her group initiated a rebellion against the Saviors however they were defeated and, as punishment, all of Oceanside's male residents above the age of 10 were lined up and slaughtered on the orders of Simon, Negan's ruthless and sadistic second-in- command. Beatrice's husband was among the males killed and was personally executed by a man named Justin. Beatrice would remember her husband's killer. Unwilling to continue working for the Saviors and refusing to be punished again, Beatrice and her fellow surviving female survivors fled their original settlement and eventually discovered Oceanside and reestablished a new community hidden from the Saviors. The Oceanside survivors vowed to kill any strangers who stumbled across their camp in order to prevent the Saviors from finding them again. Season 7 "Swear" Beatrice is first encountered in Oceanside as the women attempt to shoot Tara. She and Tara engage in a fight and Tara gets the upper-hand and chooses to knock out Beatrice with her gun instead of killing her. Despite Tara being captured, the women choose to let her live because she did not kill Beatrice. With Tara being held in a cabin, Beatrice questions her with Natania and Kathy. That night, the women have supper and attempt to persuade Tara to stay with them in Oceanside. However, Tara wants to go back home to her girlfriend and the women offer to escort Tara back to the bridge where she last saw Heath. While in the woods, Tara flees from Beatrice and Kathy but Beatrice finds Tara and the women scuffle. With her rifle aimed at Tara, she explains about their encounters with the Saviors until she is knocked out by Cyndie. A short time later, Beatrice and Kathy arrive at the bridge and bring Cyndie back home after Tara successfully escapes. "Something They Need" Beatrice appears when bombs begin to go off in the outskirts of Oceanside, as she is running, she and Kathy are stopped by Daryl and Jesus and are told to put hands behind they're head. They obey them and is brought to the woods with the other Oceanside residents. When Natania and Cyndie talk about fighting the Saviors, Beatrice seems somewhat interested, and suggests they join the fight, but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. Shortly after, she is among the survivors to help defend the Oceanside residents from walkers. Rick’s group and the Oceansiders organize a combined defense that allows them to efficiently kill the walkers. Beatrice shakes hands with Rick. Natania angrily concedes, allowing Rick’s group to take their guns; but she remains adamant against fighting. After the deal is over, Beatrice watches as the Alexandrians take their guns. Season 8 "How It's Gotta Be" Beatrice is among the group of Oceansiders to inspect the truck brought to the community's outskirts by Aaron and Enid. She surrounds Aaron and Enid as Cyndie mourns over Natania's death. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Beatrice is present when Cyndie must decide whether to kill Aaron and Enid or not, and Rachel suggests that they kill them, but Cyndie lets them live, and Beatrice, along with the Oceansiders escort Aaron and Enid out, refusing to join the fight against the Saviors, and warns them never to come back. "Worth" Beatrice is seen with the women of Oceanside returning from fishing, an emaciated and weak Aaron kills a walker that appears nearby before collapsing. Having been spotted in the area often by the women, Aaron is ignored except for Beatrice to tell him to find something to drink. Later, Beatrice and the residents find an exhausted Aaron, begging them to join the fight against the Saviors as they would otherwise continue to be fearful of the outside world. "Wrath" Although unseen, Beatrice alongside Kathy, Rachel, Cyndie and the rest of Oceanside threw Molotov cocktails at Saviors coming to ambush the Militia at Hilltop and most likely helped rebuild the communities. Season 9 "The Bridge" Having moved from Oceanside to the work camp along with several other residents, Beatrice is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. One morning, as Rick travels throughout the camp, Beatrice and Kathy receive weapons from Rosita at the camp's armory. Later that day, at the lumber yard, Beatrice is among the first to arrive in time to save Daryl, Jed, another Savior, and the injured Aaron from a group of zombies that had suddenly ambushed the lumber yard. "Warning Signs" At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Beatrice draws her gun along with the crowd as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Later, in the woods, Beatrice and the Oceanside women abduct Arat and take her to their former settlement. Before Rick and the others arrive, she pretends to be unconscious and lies about being attacked from behind. At night, Beatrice and the Oceanside women hold Arat hostage at Hollowbranch, and watches as Cyndie forces her to beg with a gun to her head. Daryl and Maggie discover them and Beatrice admits to killing Justin as a revenge for him killing her husband. Arat begs Daryl and Maggie to help her, but they walk away as Beatrice and the others stand by as Cyndie stabs her through the back of the head with a spear. "The Obliged" Beatrice smokes and chats with Kathy in the camp as Rick speaks with Eugene about the bridge project. Later, she stands alongside Carol and aims her gun at the Saviors when they return to the camp armed with guns and weapons. "What Comes After" On the bridge, as Rick limps away before collapsing, he hallucinates as Beatrice and the others rush past him to kill the walkers. Michonne stops and sees Rick’s wound. She reminds him she fell in love with him because he’s a fighter. After killing the walkers, everyone stops to watch them. Michonne tells Rick how much she loves him and he tells her, “This isn’t real.” Michonne tells him to wake up and he does, now alone on the bridge. The walkers approach as Rick hobbles away. He makes it across the bridge and turns around hoping to see the walkers fall through, to no avail. A walker makes its way inches away from Rick before getting shot in the head by a crossbow bolt. Rick watches as Beatrice and the rest arrive nearby. Maggie and Michonne hatch a plan to divert the walkers but Rick won’t allow it. He notices the dynamite on the bridge, takes aim, and says to himself “I found them,” before shooting and igniting the dynamite. The bridge ignites and explodes as Beatrice and the rest can only watch in horror, assuming Rick to be dead. Following the six year timeskip, Oceanside remains active, however Beatrice's fate is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beatrice has killed: * Justin (Alive) * Norris (Alive) (Alongside Carol, Jerry, and Kathy) * At least 18 unnamed Saviors (Alongside her fellow members of Oceanside) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances Trivia *A stand-in was used to portray Beatrice in "Wrath" since the actress was not available for filming that day. Category:Oceanside Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series Category:The Militia Category:Season 9 Characters